


las vegas (vlog squad a.u.)

by filsatop



Category: Halsey (Musician), vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, halsey plays as a girl named mar morris, i just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't get confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filsatop/pseuds/filsatop
Summary: mar morris joins the vlog squad on their crazy adventures in sin city.





	1. prologue

* * *

mar morris is a young woman who works at a coffee shop in los angeles. with the inability to pay rent, an angel comes down and brings her to paradise.

 

a  **crazy**  paradise.


	2. characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the characters in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not including andrea because she's a cheating bitch and we can do fine without her

* * *

 

 

mar morris (played by halsey)

 

 

 

david dobrik

 

liza koshy

 

alex ernst

 

gabbie hanna

 

scott sire

 

todd smith

 

zane hijazi

 

heath hussar

 

carly incontro

 

erin gilfoy

 

kristen mcatee

 

matt king

 

jason nash

 


End file.
